For this type vibration-damping device, conventionally, a configuration including a tubular first attachment member that is coupled to any one of a vibration generating part and a vibration receiving part, a second attachment member that is coupled to the other thereof, an elastic body that couples the first attachment member and the second attachment member together, and a partitioning member that partitions a liquid chamber within the first attachment member having a liquid enclosed therein into a main liquid chamber having the elastic body as a portion of a wall surface thereof, and an auxiliary liquid chamber is known. A limiting passage that allows the main liquid chamber and the auxiliary liquid chamber to communicate with each other is formed in the partitioning member. In this vibration-damping device, when vibration is input, the vibration is absorbed and dampened by the first attachment member and the second attachment member being displaced relative to each other while the elastic body being elastically deforming and the liquid pressure of the main liquid chamber being fluctuated such that the liquid is circulated through the limiting passage.
In this vibration-damping device, when a load is input in a reverse direction due to the rebound of the elastic body, or the like after a large load (vibration) is input, due to, for example, irregularities of a road surface, or the like, and the liquid pressure of the main liquid chamber has increased rapidly, the main liquid chamber may have a negative pressure. Then, there is a possibility, for example, that abnormal noise resulting from cavitation collapse caused by generation of a negative pressure may be generated, or a load may be applied to the first attachment member and other components that constitute the other vibration-damping device.
Thus, for example as in a vibration-damping device shown in Patent Document 1, a configuration in which generation of a negative pressure in the main liquid chamber is prevented even when a large amplitude of vibration is input by providing a valve body within the limiting passage is known.